Wakacyjna przygoda?
by Skwaruch
Summary: Zhou Mi wybiera się na upragnione wakacje, na których odbywa niezapomnianą przygodę swego życia. KyuMi


PWP na życzenie Alla… och…

Stałem w ciemnym pokoju twojego domku. Gdyby nie fakt, że rozstawienie pomieszczeń jest identycznie jak w moim, to pewnie nie dotarłbym na umówione miejsce. Tak przy okazji. Kto zostawia otwarte drzwi do letniej chatki, Kyuhyun?

Kiedy kelnerka podrzuciła mi liścik, w mgnieniu oka wyszedłem z klubu. Nawet nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, by może powiadomić przyjaciół. Po co? Inne rzeczy łaziły wtedy po mojej głowie.

Pierwszego dnia pobytu nad morzem wpadliśmy na siebie i po rzuceniu przez ciebie zalotnego spojrzenia, nie umiałem już myśleć o niczym poza twoim ciałem i tym, co mógłbym z nim zrobić. Nie spałem po nocach nie mogąc uspokoić rozszalałego serca, a jeśli udało mi się zasnąć, to i tak nawiedzałeś mnie w snach. Rano wstawałem jeszcze bardziej pobudzony oraz ze sporym problemem. Jedna krótka chwila, jedno ledwo dostrzegalne mrugnięcie, a mój organizm oszalał. Na wieść, że mieszkasz na tym samym osiedlu, omal nie postradałem zmysłów. Koledzy musieli mnie przytrzymać, bym nie pobiegł do ciebie i cię… Pewnie wiesz, że specjalnie błądziłem w okolicach domku, w którym się zatrzymałeś. Dzieliło nas kilka innych, ale ja lubiłem te długie spacery z obserwacjami, czy może wyjdziesz na balkon w bokserkach. Ciekawe, czy za pierwszym razem zrobiłeś to umyślnie? Nieważne, liczy się, że miałem okazję popatrzeć.

Och, Kiu Xian! Nie jesteś w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak drżały mi dłonie, jak cały drżałem z podniecenia czekając w twojej sypialni. Rozmyślałem nad tym, czy może już się przygotować. Nie wiem, położyć na łóżku czy cokolwiek, lecz podekscytowanie i uczucie, jakbym znalazł się w marzeniach, nie pozwoliło zrobić choćby kroku. Półmrok wraz z echem muzyki grającej w dyskotece dodawały nieprawdopodobieństwa całej tej sytuacji. A co wyczyniała moja wyobraźnia? Zanim przyszedłeś, zdążyłem kilkakrotnie dokonać oględzin twojego kuszącego ciała.

Nagle kompletnie zesztywniałem słysząc, jak uderzając się o jakiś mebel cicho klniesz. Te słowa z twoich ust wywołały u mnie dreszcze. Nie mogłem się odwrócić, więc z wyskakującym z klatki sercem czekałem, aż podejdziesz. Milcząc położyłeś niepewnie rękę na moim ramieniu. Dotyk rozgrzanej skóry miło pieścił. Przesuwałeś dłoń czule coraz niżej, a dotarwszy do końca koszulki wsunąłeś subtelnie pod nią palce. Byłeś taki nieśmiały, zarazem zdecydowany. Połaskotałeś mnie opuszkami, po czym podniosłeś powoli T-shirt. Pomogłem ci go ściągnąć nadal stojąc do ciebie tyłem. Zawstydziłem się odrobinę myśląc, że na pewno słyszysz walenie mojego serca i ciężki, przerywany oddech.

Twoje dłonie wędrowały po moim torsie odbierając mi tchnienie. Cały świat przestał istnieć, byłeś wyłącznie ty. Czując twoją twardniejącą męskość, gdy przysunąłeś się do moich pleców, syknąłem ze zniecierpliwienia. Pragnąłem jak najszybciej zaspokoić swoje potrzeby, ale z drugiej strony chciałem, aby te pieszczoty nigdy się nie skończyły. Biło od ciebie parzące ciepło. Każdy, choćby najmniejszy ruch, doprowadzał mnie do szału i roznosił po ciele obezwładniający prąd.

Stając lekko na palcach chuchnąłeś mi w ucho, następnie delikatnie dotknąłeś je wargami, na co nie omieszkał zareagować mój gnieżdżący się w spodniach przyjaciel. Twój oddech i ostrożne łapanie zębami za małżowinę niemal doprowadzało mnie do palpitacji. Wilgotny język musnąwszy chrząstkę wywołał niekontrolowane dreszcze. Póki nie zapanowałem w miarę możliwości nad sobą, byłem bierny, lecz z chęcią poddawałem się twoim czułościom.

Z zaciśniętą szczęką rozkazałeś stanowczo ruszyć w kierunku łóżka. Twój ostry głos zrodził impuls biegnący wzdłuż moich nóg. Dochodząc wolno do zarysowanych w ciemnościach kształtów nie odrywałeś zachłannanie mnie obmacujących dłoni. Na komendę usiadłem na skraju mając prawie przed oczami poluzowany pasek twoich jeansów. W głowie widziałem już obraz, jak wysuwam go z impetem ze szluwek, ale w rzeczywistości rozkosz zbytnio otumaniała, abym był w stanie cokolwiek uczynić. Widząc ogarniające mnie otępienie chwyciłeś za moje ręce kładąc na swoim twardym penisie. Raz położone tam dłonie nie mogły zostać za nic oderwane.

Na początku wstydliwie gładziłem pagórek, a potem nabierając pewności i pozbywszy się wszelkich oporów, rozpiąłem skórzany pas. Z pasją pomału go pociągnąłem trzymając za strasznie zimną, w porównaniu z płonącym ciałem, klamrę. Ty w tym czasie pozbywałeś się zabinanej koszuli. Wymienialiśmy spragnione spojrzenia. Oczami łypałem to na twoją skrzywioną grymasem porządania twarz to znowóż na zwolna ustępujące guziki. Czarny materiał opadł na podłogę, a za nim nikomu niepotrzebny pasek.

Wygłodniałymy oczami wskazałeś na własny rozporek, a gdy położyłem na nim dłonie, uniosłeś podbródek do góry głośno jęcząc. Rozpiąłem spodnie wsłuchując się w towarzyszący temu dźwięk. Mój wzrok latał za twomi rękoma, którymi sunąłeś od klatki piersiowej aż ponieżej pępka. Ściągnąwszy z ciebie jeansy zacząłem drażnić wnętrze ud. Na pierwszy taki ruch zapiszczałeś rozchylając nieco nogi. Zbliżyłem się i złożywszy długi pocałunek pod pasem musnąłem twoją męskość palcami, po czym łagodnie zjechałem do kolan. Mocno zadrżałeś, cudem nie tracąc równowagi. Potem znowu cię ucałowałem i znowu, a ty trzęsłeś się nie potrafiąc nad sobą zapanować. Każdy mój dotyk rozpoczynał serię stopniowo cichnących stęknięć.

Nie mogąc już znieść napięcia we własnych bokserkach, dłonią przycisnąłem znacząco męskość, co na szczęście zauważyłeś. Z błyskiem w oczach usiadłeś na mnie w rozkoroku oplatając szyję. Ciężar twojego ciała spoczął na penisie twardniejącym do granic. Otarłszy się torsem o tors uniosłeś moje przedramię i specjalnie mocno ugryzłeś, z satysfakcją pozostawiając czerwony ślad. Ból spotęgował tylko ekstazę. Następnie ścieżką ukąszeń przeniosłeś się wyżej do okolic jabłka Adama, by tam pozostawić na dobre parę dni wielką, fioletową malinkę. Zassana skóra piekła niemiłosiernie, jednak uczucie twoich rozgrzanych warg na moim ciele przwyższało wszystko inne. Na finał, dla odmiany łagodnie, cmoknąłeś obolałe miejsce, a odsunąwszy się, z cwanym uśmiechem spojrzałeś prosto w moje oczy, jednocześnie topiąc mnie w swoich czekoladowych źrenicach. Mrucząc pod nosem oblizałeś jednoznacznie usta mrugając zadziornie.

Widząc, jak z trudnościami połykam ślinę, zmagając się z wysuszonym językiem, przyklejającym się do podniebienia, z ropędu przylgnąłeś do mnie. Nie miałem żadnych szans na walkę o dominację. Straciłem ją na wstępnie, gdy przebiłeś się językiem do mego wnętrza. Plądrując zaciekle, jęcząłeś tancząc biodrami na moim kroczu. Twoje palce wplotły się w moje włosy, a ja swoimi kreśliłem wymyślne wzory na twych plecach, czasami wbijając w chwilach uniesienia paznokcie, na co w ogóle nie protestowałeś, wręcz przeciwnie, każde ukłucie popierałeś stęknięciem zachwytu.

W następnym momecnie, popchnięty, leżałem na miękkiej pościeli podczas, gdy ty z wypiekami ściągałeś ze mnie spodenki. Wszelkie skrępowanie uleciało, a na jego miejscu pozostało wyłącznie spragnienie.

Rzuciwszy się obok, oparty na łokciu, zmierzyłeś mnie od stóp, poprzez nogi, do których usmiechnąleś się szeroko, aż po czubek głowy. Moje czerwone włosy musiały przypaść ci do gustu, bo zaraz zacząłeś bawić się ich kosmkami.

Odchodząc od zmysłów obserwowałem twoje pełne usta, które nieświadomie wydąłeś tworząc pociągający dziubek. Mała szparka odsłaniająca białe, równe żąbki oraz język oparty na dolnej wardze zniszczyła we mnie resztki opanowania. Z desperacją sztuchnąłem cię delikatnie, byś zainteresował się wreszcie inną, niżej położoną częścią mojego ciała. Jednakże ty kroczyłeś własnym planem za pomocą, którego chciałeś doprowadzić mnie do rozpaczliwego saleństwa. Doskonale wiedząc, iż nie mam wystarczająco sił, by przejąc inicjatywę, wciąż kontynuowałeś swoje tortury. Ślamazarny palec wyczyniał ślalomy na moich torsie sporadycznie na sekundę zapuszczająć się w okolice bokserek.

Bielizna uciskała niekomofortowo, lecz sparaliżowany przyjemnością nie byłem w stanie choćby drgnąć. Stałem się twoim niewolnikiem, za wynagrodzenie pragnąłem wyłącznie, abyś nigdy nie oderwał ode mnie dłoni.

Zaciągając górną wargę wyszptałeś mi do ucha, a twój oddech przeniósł drażniący prąd do mojego krocza:

- Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.

Te słowa trwale wbiły się w moją pamięć. Liczyłem, iż tej nocy będą obijać się o ściany pokoju. Oby tylko nie wysiadło mi gardło… chociaz przy twoich zdolnościach, bardzo, baardzo prawdopodobne, że w końcu zachrypnę.

Nie uzyskawszy ode mnie żadnej odpowiedzi poza głośnym sykiem podniecenia, oblizałeś się dotykając także mojej szyi.

- Mi, Zhou Mi – prędko, przerywanie wydusiłem.

- Hmm… Mimi… - mrugnąłeś, po czym poczułem, jak są mi odbierane bokserki.

Gdy zorientowałem się, do czego zmierzasz, było już za późno. Mój członek znalazł się w twoich rozpalonych ustach. Początkowo niespiesznie sunąłeś językiem po samym czubku, nieraz kręcąc nim w okolicach cewki. Jak zwykle uważałeś, że masz czas. Kiedy nachodziła cię ochota, posuwałeś się dalej, a czasem połykałeś całość. Na moje dreszcze chichotałeś liżąc penisa po długości. Istny z ciebie diabeł.

Krew odpłynęła do jednego, wiadomego miejsca, jednak jej pulsowanie odczuwałem wszędzie, ale, oczywiście, najbardziej w penisie, który traktowałeś jak osobistą zabawkę. Wyczyniałeś takie rzeczy, że aż zacząłem zastanawiać się, czy może nie czytasz mi w myślach, odnajdując najgłębiej ukryte perwersyjne wyobrażenia.

Ruchy miałeś przemiennie szybkie to znowóż leniwe, lecz nie do przewidzenia. Jeden raz drażniłeś moją męskość samym językiem, a drugi przesuwałeś po niej wyłącznie wargami, natomiast za trzecim łączyłeś obie techniki.

Wcześniej pojedyncze serie impulsu teraz zamieniły się w fale nie do zniesienia. Parokrotnie byłem przekonany, iż sprawa dobiegnie końca, ale wtedy na moment stopowałeś uspokajając mój organizm, następnie ponownie zabierając się do roboty.

Najgorzej wytrzymywałem chwile, gdy przyłączałeś do sprawnych ust, jeszcze sprawniejsze dłonie. Jedną naciągałeś silnie napletek, a drugą głaskałeś wewnętrzną stronę ud.

Nie wiedząc, jak poradzić sobie z gwałtownymi napływami rozkoszy miętoliłem pościel. Niepodobne było wyleżeć prosto, ciało automatycznie wyginało się w łuk, tak, że ledwo dotykałem kręgosłupem łóżka.

Nagle litując się nareszcie nade mną, biednym i wymęczonym, przystąpiłeś do zakończenia misji. Z zawrotną prędkością przesuwałeś ustami w dół, do samej końcówki męskości, i góry, niemal ją wyciągając. Każde nowe wsunięcie jej do ciepłego, przytulnego schronienia rozpalało ogień w moim dołku. Ręka idealnie współpracowała z zaciśniętymi na członku wargami oraz huląjącym w buzi językiem.

Cudem przedłużyłem nadejście finału, by móc choćby jeszcze przez sekundę cieszyć się twoimi zdolnościami, lecz niestety… albo raczej stety wyciśnięty do ostatniej kropli energii długo się nie opierałem. Wraz z nadejściem skumulowanego dotychczas w obszarze pasa prądem dążącym od nasady penisa do samiusieńkiego zakończenia, pisnąłem z uwielbienia do ust okalających go prawie w całości. Żar rozlał się najpierw po członku parząc aż przy cewce, a potem rozprzestrzenił po błogo rozluźnionym organiźmie. Mrucząc rozpływałem się w ekstazie z pulsującego źródła, które bezustannie trzymałeś w buzi, w tym momencie delikatnie ssąc. Puściłem kołdrę i z rozmarzonym uśmiechem, podniósłszy się, zerknąłem na ciebie, klęczącego u mych nóg.

Gdy zapełniłeś usta, z nabrzmiałymi polikami spojrzałeś na mnie i ciesząc się oczami, głośno połknąłeś całą zgromadzoną zawartość. Usatysfakcjonowany język oblizał przeźroczyście białe wargi, po czym zęby zagryzły dolną część. Szelmowski uśmiech zagościł na twojej twarzy, a oczy zalśniły.

- Nie po to powiedziałem ci swoje imię, byś go nie wykrzyczał…

Szatański wzrok przeleciał po mnie złowrogo. Nagle rzuciwszy się ponformowałeś z wrednym śmiechem:

- No, teraz się zabawimy.

I atakując moje wyschnięte, popękane wargi zawędrowałeś swoją skameniałą męskością w tylne okolice. Jedno gwałtowne pchnięcie i okropny dyskomfort. Ból zdołałem jakoś znieść, a bardziej, nie myśleć o nim, jednak nie umiałem pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia. Zaciskając mocno powieki syknąłem na znak protestu, którym w ogóle się nie przejąłeś zanurząc członka dogłębnie. Poirytowany odwróciłem głowę, chcąc uzyskać przynajmniej chwilę wytchnienia, skoro nie dla tyłu, to dla pogryzionch ust.

- Zaraz przestanie. Będzie ci dobrze, zobaczysz. – Zapewniłeś dostrzegłszy moją niechęć.

Rzeczywiście, po krótkim czasie kilku ostrożnych posunięć było zdecydowanie lepiej. Ból prawie minął, zastąpiony rosnącą przyjemnością. Może nie taką jak podczas poprzedniej zabawy, ale też nie najgorszą.

Krępowałeś mnie odrobinę wlepianiem swoich oczu w moją twarz, a raczej usta, jakby czekajac, czy wreszcie wypowiedzą pożądane słowa.

Zapomniaszy o tym, że jestem człowiekiem i czuję to, co się wyprawia w moim ciele, i że może to zaboleć, nie hamowałeś się w posuwaniu. Tak, narzekałem przez jakiś, dość długi czas, ale potem… potem przeszedłeś samego siebie.

Silne, zdecydowane pchniecia oraz dłoń męcząca mojego członka, przywołały nowe rozkosze. Wijąc się pod twoim ciałem, coraz wyraźniej i częściej wypuszczałem pojedyncze sylaby lub samotne głoski. Opieranie się było bezsensowne, a poza tym… kto powiedział, że chciałem się opierać? Dałem ci kompletną swobodę, więc bez zastanowienia wykorzystałeś limit moich i własnych mozliwości. Podczas megaszybkiej partii ruchów, gdy już miałem, straciwszy nad sobą kontrolę, krzyknąć, tak jak pragnąłeś, usłyszałem ciche jęknięcia, które później przerodziły się w ledwo tłumione wycie.

Po raz kolejny chwyciłem za pościel i zamknąłem oczy. Wsłuchując się w swoje imię wypowiadane z chrypką, oddałem się ponownemu gorącu bijącemu od mojej męskości, wtedy zaczynającej pobolewać. Wspólnie z rozdzierającym powietrze, przeciągniętym westchnięciem niosącym dokładnie dosłyszalne „Mimiiii…" poczułem w tyle ciepło.

Oboje opadliśmy z rozszalałymi sercami, które dudniły w naszych klatkach. Zasłoniwszy nas pościelą, oplotłeś moje biodra nogami i pocałowawszy ostatni raz mój tors zasnąłeś z wbitym w niego nosem, a ja ze swoim wtulonym w twoje włosy.

- Kyuhyun? … Kyuhyun?

Pusta poduszka i za dużo miejsca w łóżku.

- Kyuhyun?

- Czego, moja panienko?

- He? Panienko?

- Wiedziałem, że ładnie śpiewasz.

Zaczepne mrugnięcie.

- Szkoda, że nie nagrałem ciebie, jak wydzierałeś się na całe osiedle. Poczekaj… Jak to było? „Mimi, och, Mimi!" Ał!

I siniak na ramieniu.

Jestem zmęczony i obalały, ale nie zasnę, nie przy zapachu mocnej, czarnej kawy, prawdopodobnie świeżo zmielonej oraz tak seksownym mężczyźnie siedzącym tuż obok mnie. Pełne, napuchnięte nieco wargi i czule patrzące (bez przerwy z żądzą) czekoladowe oczy. Słodki, lecz zarazem chultajski uśmieszek. MÓJ.

I ten pełen uczucia oddany, subtelny pocałunek…

THE END


End file.
